


The Seer and the One Who Sees

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Xander’s real father shows up, and all things get turned upside down.Disclaimer : I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and/or Mortal Kombat. So I would appreciate if I don’t get sued.





	1. Chapter 1

The Upper Realm

Raiden, god of thunder and protector of Earth Realm, is watching over a young man. The same young man is patrolling a cemetery. With a claw hammer in his hand. Perhaps the only available weapon in his current possession.

And the god is very concerned for this particular young man. For this young man is his very own son. His brooding behavior was starting to make him feel like there was a cloud over his head.

A voice made him realize that there really was a cloud overhead. “How goes it Raiden?” The voice belongs to a dismissed guard that Raiden knew of eons ago.

He turned to see Cero. “What are you doing here, Cero?” His patience is wearing thin.

“Just thought I’d go for a new look.” He is wearing an electric blue pinstripe suit. Cero tilted his head. “What do you think?” He asked, with a smile on his face.

The cloud over Lord Raiden’s head down poured rain. “Please don’t make regret offering you godhood, Cero.” Raiden and the council gave Cero the option to die from his mortal wound, or to be granted the status of God. Cero agreed to Godhood.

And Cero became the God of Rain. Raiden could feel the rain drying upon impact. The lightning bolts inside him are evaporating the water droplets.

Cero walked over to the Delphi Mirror. “So, Raiden. Who’s the kid? A new combatant?” Cero always possessed a curious mind.

Raiden touched the image of the boy. “My son.” A lightning bolt arc went from one side of his eye to another. It is a tear.

Cero knew that Raiden is not someone who has a sense of humor. “How could I have not know? I thought we are friends Raiden. We tell each other everything.” Cero was feeling a little hurt right now.

Raiden knew he must confess. For confession is good for the soul. Even the soul of a god. “It was during the last generation’s Mortal Kombat. I fell in love with a woman. We spent the entire time in each other’s arms. And 9 months after the tournament ended, she gave birth to a boy. Alexander is his name. And no else knew of this.” He looked over to Cero. “Until now.”

Their attention turned back to the mirror. A monster was attacking his son. A monster by the name of Angelus.

And Lord Raiden knew he could not interfere.

+

Xander was busy patrolling the cemeteries, because Buffy may be out of the hospital, but she is still sick.

And since he doesn’t really care about school at the moment, he’s taken upon himself to protect Sunnydale.

And more importantly, Buffy Anne Summers. The Slayer.

A dark voice caught his attention. “Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn’t the Slayer’s lapdog. You might have gotten in my head at Sunnydale General, but that doesn’t mean you can defeat me boy.” Angelus taunted. “And no precious Buffy to save you.” Like the flip of a switch, the human face became a vampire one.

Xander gripped his hammer and was ready for combat. “Come and get it. Bloodsucker.” Without knowing, a surge of lightning travelled through it. And Xander went into full battle mode. He charged the monster and swung his hammer.

The force knocked Angelus off his feet. And landed him against a headstone. The impact cracked it in two.

Xander held up his hammer and lightning reigned down on the ground. Which caused Angelus to run away with his tail between his legs. Xander shouted out at the top of his lungs. “It has begun!”

+

Cero looked white as a sheet. “Hey. Maybe the council missed this. Maybe they didn’t even know.” Although he knew full well that the council misses nothing.

The two gods were soon surrounded by said council. “Lord Raiden. Lord Cero. We must discuss this.” She declared.

Raiden never swore in his entire existence. Until now. “Damn.”

+

Xander Harris didn’t know what caused that freak lightning storm, but he did praise the Lord Raiden for it. His mother had told him years ago about a magical place. Where the realm’s greatest fighters gathered. And how Lord Raiden protected and trained them.

He snuck into his home, just like every night. But this time it’s different. This time his drunken louse of a father was beating his mom. Xander immediately saw red.

Somehow he reached Tony and threw him across the room. And rushed him. Xander felt energy building up inside of him. And touched his father’s chest.

And Tony Harris stopped breathing.

Xander is no killer. He is not Angelus. The young man places his hand back over the heart, and jump started it. “You ever come near this place or my mother again, I will finish what I’ve started. Do I make myself clear?” Xander seethed.

The only response was a small amount of urine trickling out. Tony picked himself back up and got the hell out of Sunnydale.

And Xander heard a voice that belonged to his mother, but had a steel edge quality to it. “Alexander. We need to have a long overdue talk.” He turned to see his mom ramrod straight. “But that will have to wait. Tonight is a school night, and we will speak in the morning.” Xander could not say anything. He was too dumbstruck. So he just nodded.

+

The Upper Realm

The council is not happy. “Lord Raiden. You have been brought before the Council for breaking the most solemn rule. Do you recall what that rule is?” The female spoke with great power.

Raiden was not thrilled either. “Yes, only because I wrote it.” He muttered. An elbow jab from Cero caught his attention. “Yes, Council. It prohibits the Upper Realm beings from ever having offspring.” He was actually forced to write that after his father discovered that Raiden had a daughter.

He still misses his dear Taja. Another council member spoke up. “Then why did you break your own covenant?” Raiden sighed.

He stood up. “What do you want me to say? That I had fallen in love? Jessica was the first woman I loved since Taja’s mother. There is one power that even the Council must bow to. And that is love. And I do not regret it one bit. Do what you wish. I have no regrets.” Raiden stood defiantly before the ones that decide his fate.

“We shall re-convene in ten hours time. That is all.” She announced.

For the first time in his life, Raiden felt a cold fear of dread in him. That he doesn’t know what is going to happen.

+

That night Xander had a dream. But it felt so real to him. He was chasing a figure that seemed to elude him. He finally cornered her. The weird thing is that the face kept changing. First Willow. Then Buffy. Cordelia, Aura, Kendra and the faces went on.

Until settling on one distinct face.

A face who Xander didn’t know. But he knew they are meant for each other.

And in that dream, they ‘connected’.

+

The next morning, Xander arose to a brand-new day. And then remembered what happened last night. Put the beat down on Angelus. Killing, then reviving he father. And that his mother said they have to talk. “But that will have to wait. I have to talk to Giles first.” He surmised.

As he walked out, he noticed an absence of clutter. And the smell of booze was gone. He walked in and showered. And then got dressed for school.

But something changed his mind. When had Xander refused to talk to his mom. Never. So that will be his fate.

+

“We have determined a fate for you Lord Raiden.” The third council member spoke.

The high member dealt the punishment. “You will be stripped of your godhood. You are no longer immortal. And your position in the Upper Realm is revoked. Lord Raiden, you are now mortal.” But she was not finished. “However, you will still retain your powers.” A small smile appeared. “And do tell young Alexander of his loving grandmother.”

Raiden chuckled. “Yes mother. Thank you mother.” He waved his hand and disappeared in a ball of lightning.

+

Xander came down stairs to witness a loud and bright lightning ball appear. And after it dissipated, a tall figure in grey robes and a basket weave hat.

Jessica moved toward the figure and removed the visor. “My love.” She hugged the man with no abandon. She led him to the couch. “Xander, son. I want to introduce you to your real father. God of Lightning and protector of Earth Realm. Lord Raiden.” Her hand started to shake.

Jessica was afraid to how their son would react.

Turns out she needn’t fear.

Xander ran to his father and hugged him. “Nice to finally meet you dad.”

For the first time in existence, Lord Raiden cried tears of joy. Real tears. “Nice to meet you, too, son.” The three sat down. “How about I tell you everything, Xander?” He asked.

Xander would have jumped at such an offer. But his sense of responsibility caught up with him. Xander shook his head. “I’m sorry. But if I don’t get to school, that commandant Nazi troll will expel me. Snyder is always looking for an excuse to do that.” Plus he needs to get Buffy and Dawn their homework. And babysit Dawn. And spend equal parts with Cordelia, his girlfriend, and Willow, his best friend.

He got up to get his backpack, but a hand stopped him. Xander turned to see his father. “Son. I have the powers of a god. We can spend the whole day together and you will not have missed a second.” The way he said it made Xander believe him.

Xander sat back down and was ready to have family time, for the first time in his life.

The next several hours were spent in woolgathering, pictures and stories. One picture gathered his attention. “No way. Giles? You two know Giles?” He looked back at the picture to see his mother and his mentor training with weapons.

His mom was using a steel rod, while Giles was using a small, yet intimidating blade. And the look on his face was one that he never saw. And Xander wasn’t sure whether he could look at the man in the same way again.

Jessica caught this. “Xander. He was a different man, then. So full of anger and spite. But the man you know, now? That is the man that Rupert Giles is meant to be.” She said, hoping that would help.

Xander nodded at this. “When I get back, Giles and I have to talk.” A small trickle of lightning flashed in his eyes.

Raiden chuckled. “Well enough of that. Now onto the dark side of Kombat.” Xander heard of the madness that his uncle and grandfather both endured. And pitied them both. Then he heard something that caught his attention. “But it was my brother that ended the life of one of my best fighters. Johnny Cage.” Raiden still missed the former action star. And never admitted that he was a fan.

Xander squealed and ran to his room. Raiden was perplexed. “Does this normally happen?” Jessica shrugged. “News to me. Xander never runs away. Get’s that from his father.” Raiden and Jessica smiled at the inside joke.

Xander ran back in with tons of DVDs. “Where is it?” He muttered to himself. “Aha! I’ve found it!” He pulled out a movie with the title of “Encaged”. Xander flipped it over and read the back. “Jonathan Cicero, winner of a Golden Globe for his lead male performance, is the perfect fighter. Encaged is the movie to watch. Given 5 stars, Cicero went onto use this movie as a stage name. Johnny Cage.” Xander looked up to his parents. “I’ve seen all his movies and documentaries. No way did Johnny Cage fake those moves. No way.” He declared with conviction.

For good measure, he started to repeat some of the moves that Cage was known for.

Add to the fact that their son had no formal training, Jessica and Raiden were shocked. And Raiden made a mental note to contact some of his previous fighters.

Xander looked at his Tweety Bird watch. “It’s 3 o’clock. Time to see if you can actually do that, Dad.” Xander gathered his backpack and exited.

The young man saw buses go by. Not dropping off, but picking up. He checked his watch. “7:30 a.m.” This was going to take some time to get used to.

+

Xander walked in, just shy of 8. Xander headed for homeroom. Only to be stopped by Snyder. He looked at his watch. “Well, well. You’re 5 minutes late, Harris. Looks like you’ll have to have detention.” Xander isn’t scared. Everyone knows that Snyder sets his watch 9 minutes fast.

Before anything could happen, a calm voice interfered. “I can not allow that to happen.” Both turned to see a man in a silver suit and short hair. “I am Alec Raiden, Xander Harris’ lawyer. I am also his real father. Three words little man. ‘Class Action Lawsuit’. If you ever threaten my son, I will sue you, the school board, the district and the mayor’s office. Do I make myself clear?” This put the fear of god into Snyder.

Actually it was the fear of Lord Raiden.

Xander smiled. “What are you doing here, Dad?” As much as Xander wants more time, this is pushing it.

Raiden pulled out a bagged lunch. “You’re mother was worried you weren’t getting enough to eat.” He said, rather lamely actually. “And I wanted to check up on you.”

Xander looked at the clock. “I’m sorry, Dad. But I have to go. American History waits for no one.” He ran off before the bell rang.

+

Xander soon fell asleep during class. Being the only one who fights the night, is exhausting. The teacher called on Xander again. Xander doesn’t like this guy. If Snyder had a brother, this Ferengi would be it. “I’m sorry. What was that?” He asked.

The history teacher sighed. “I asked if you knew who led the march on Atlanta?” A little red started to show up on his face.

Without even thinking, Xander blurted it out. “General William Tecumseh Sherman led the march that led to the burning of Atlanta. And eventually led to General Lee’s surrender at Appomattox, Virginia. Ending the bloodiest battle ever fought on American soil.” The other students were in total shock.

The teacher merely nodded. “Well done, Mister Harris. It appears being friends with Miss Rosenberg is healthy to your grade. Now we will discuss the architectural differences between the Union and the Confederacy. And their connections to the Freemasons and the Knights of the Golden Circle.”

Xander made a mental note to speak to his father about untapped powers.

+

During their free period Cordelia was sitting down. Contemplating the current status of her relationship with Xander. And dug deep down to see if there is anything there. Besides hormones.

And found none.

So lost in her own thoughts, Cordelia didn’t notice her best friend sit next to her.

Aura.

“Hey, Cordy. Where you been?” She is the only of the cheerleaders that still talk to her. For reasons of her own.

Cordelia took a breath. “I have to break up with Xander.” She blurted out.

Aura was caught between a rock and a hard place. She was happy to have a clear shot to Xander. But she didn’t want Xander to be on the rebound, either. “Why?” was the only response she could fathom.

Cordelia shook her head. “We aren’t meant for each other. Xander is meant for someone else. His other half.” A squeal caught her attention.

“Oh, Cordy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew that you would know that Xander and I are soul mates!” Aura squeezed the stuffing out of Cordelia. She is a huge fan of romance novels.

This shocked Cordelia. She had no idea that Aura held secret feelings for Xander. And felt like dirt, because this would dash her friend’s dreams. “I’m sorry, Aura. But it’s not you.”

Aura groaned. “It’s Summers. Isn’t it? Or Amy. Tell me it’s not Rosenberg. Please! Anybody but her!” She looked at Cordy. “It’s not Dawn. Is it?”

Cordelia felt like she wanted to throw up. “No to all of those. And to say that Xander is into Dawn? Gross! Xander thinks of Dawn like a daughter. She was never your competition.” She felt better when Aura perked up.

“Then who is it, Cordy?” She was desperate by now.

Cordelia tried to remember the slayer’s name, but was drawing a blank. “Remember that foreign exchange student?” Aura nodded. “I think it’s her.” And then lowered her head. “Are we still good, Aura?”

Aura stood. “Yeah, we’re good Cordy. I guess some part of me knew that Xander and I were never meant to be.” She sighed. “But don’t worry about me, Cordy. I’ll bounce back. I’m sure there are plenty of other guys out there. I hear Larry is single.” She ran off.

Cordelia held her tongue. Because if the rumors are true, Aura would be let down again.

When Aura left, Xander entered. “Hey pretty girl. How goes it?” Before Cordelia felt like dirt, now it feels like she’s those things that fester in dirt.

“Sit down, Xander. We have to talk.”

+

After the ‘talk’, Xander was infuriated. He couldn’t believe how much it smarted. They liked each other. A lot. But it still pissed him off. A friendly voice caught his attention. “Hey, Xander.” Xander turned to one of his guy pals. Larry.

After ferreting out Larry’s secret. The two became friends. “I just heard a rumor. Is it true?” Xander was actually flattered that Larry liked him. It was always a severe boost to his ego. Still, he had to groan.

Xander nodded. “Cordelia did dump me. But, alas, I still am a red-blooded heterosexual male. Sorry, Larry.” He admitted.

Larry slumped down some. “I knew it was to good to be true. The hottest guy in school and he’s straight as an arrow.” Larry was now as bummed out as Xander is now.

Xander shrugged. “Cheer up, Larry. At least you still have those Playgirl magazines. Right?” Xander felt his mouth curl up some.

Larry looked even more down. “I would, but my mom steals them all the time.” He admitted in a deadpan voice.

The two shared a laugh.

+

After school was let out, Xander stopped by Buffy and Dawn’s home. Xander threw the assignments to the Summers sisters. “Here’s your homework. Stay in your rooms. I’m going downstairs, don’t bother me.” Xander growled.

Dawn pulled off her earbuds from her I-Pod. “What’s going on, Buffy?” Dawn had never seen Xander so upset.

Buffy, too, was perplexed. “I don’t know. Stay here and do your homework.” She walked out. “And no I-Pod!” Buffy shouted.

Dawn dropped down and started her homework.

+

Buffy stumbled toward Xander. After DiKinderstadt, Buffy was released. And in the process, Dawn contracted the flu. “Hey, Xander. Did something happen?” Maybe it was the flu, but Xander seemed to be sexy to Buffy. Really sexy.

Xander was working on his own homework. “Cordelia dumped me today. How was your day?” He continued to work on his essay.

Buffy was feeling an enormous amount of heat emanating from her body. So she undid the top buttons of her night blouse. “I’m sorry to hear that Xander.” The loosened buttons did nothing to ease the heat. She undid the others buttons. Exposing her bare breasts to the world. “Not to bring back the Valentine debacle, but, her loss is my gain.” The heat increased. Buffy resorted to taking her blouse completely off.

Xander, whose nose is in the book in front of him, did not notice Buffy in, well, heat. “Thank you, Buffy. That was very kind of you. And I’m sorry for being so grouchy.” He was in his own world, Xander didn’t notice Buffy yank the book from him. “Buffy? What?” He looked to see something, something Xander had never seen before.

The bare breasts of Buffy Anne Summers. “Oh, God.” Upon seeing her dual mountains of wonderment, Xander felt an erection build up. So much so, that he felt the tip touch Buffy’s nether regions.

And the last thought Xander had was this. Their lives would never be the same.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” A voice bellowed. Xander turned to see the sweet nice kind hearted Joyce Summers.

Holding an umbrella over her head. “Get out. Now.” She threatened. “I got a phone call from your mother, Xander.”

+

Xander was running back home with his backpack covering up his monster-sized erection. Along the way, the blood rushed from it to his face. He was bright red.

He looked down to see ‘little Xander’ go away. He sighed. “Dodged that bullet.”

Xander walked up to see his parents with stern glares. “What?”

The kind features that his father had before, were now replaced with anger. “When I call you, Xander, I expect an answer. Your mother had to call Joyce Summers. We must speak.” Raiden demanded.

This pissed Xander off. “I don’t believe this. You pull me away from B-, from babysitting Dawn because ‘we must speak’?” He didn’t want to talk about sex in front of his mom.

Raiden peered down over Xander. “We both know what you were about to do, Xander. And it wasn’t taking care of Dawn.” He whispered. “Jessica, I need to talk to Xander. Alone.”

Jessica nodded. “Understood. Just try to keep the yelling down to a minimum.” She left to work to get her body back in peak condition.

Raiden sat down. “Xander, I just want you to know that whatever you’re feeling. It’s fleeting.” Xander almost blew his top off.

“Where the hell do you get off, DAD? How do you know that Buffy hasn’t finally fallen for me? No magic included.” Xander shot back at his father.

Raiden sighed. “Please sit next to me, son.” He asked quietly.

Xander just nodded. “How do you know that Buffy isn’t merely being on the rebound? She is still sick. How do you know that Buffy isn’t in her right mind?” He stood up. “Please consider all this, my boy. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Xander thought this over. “Thank you for the advice, dad. I will think this over. Good night. I have to patrol tonight. As you said, Buffy isn’t 100% yet.” Xander grabbed his weapons kit. “I will be careful. Say goodnight to mom for me.” He walked out to keep Angelus at bay. So that no other classmate will die.

+

Meanwhile, Angelus was ranting over the latest defeat by the whelp. “How can that brat beat me, not once, but twice! First the hospital, then the graveyard!” All the while, Spike was laughing so hard, he almost fell out of his wheelchair.

“Oh, Peaches! That is so brilliant! I wish I could see that!” Spike kept on laughing.

Drusilla spoke up, as the stars told her the answer. “But, Spike, we can. The moving pictures caught it all.” She had a secret smile. Drusilla still remembers the naughty night last February. How much she wanted to take Kitten’s virginity, then his soul.

This caught Spike’s attention. “You mean the security cameras have it recorded? Let’s go!” He jumped up to grab his sire and made a choice to grab some blood for refreshment.

Angelus was so angered that he hadn’t noticed that Spike was faking his injuries the whole time!

+

Xander was patrolling another cemetery. Angelus has not shown up, yet. A couple’s laughter caught his attention. He turned to source. And his jaw dropped.

Spike and Drusilla were moving through and paying no attention to the grave watchmen. Spike turned to Xander. “Ho! Whelp! We just saw the video footage from the hospital. You stood down Angelus! But there was no sound. Would you mind filling us in?” He took some more blood.

Xander got the feeling that Spike and Drusilla meant no harm. And Angelus is not going to pop out any time soon. “Well, it kind of went like this.”

+

Xander was ready to get some sleep. But upon seeing Angelus, his adrenaline kicked into high gear. “Visiting hours are over.” Xander mentioned with no trace of fear.

Angelus smiled. “Well, I’m pretty much family.” He shot back.

The young man stood firm in his ground. “Why don’t you come back during the day.” He waited for a heartbeat. “Oh, gosh. I guess you can’t.”

This perturbed Angelus slightly. “If I decide to walk into Buffy’s room. Do you think for one second, that you could stop me?” He looked a little scared by now.

Xander shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. But can you get past the security guard, or the orderlies, or the cops. You game?” Xander felt a surge of courage.

And Angelus really was scared by now. “Buffy’s white knight. You still love her.” He leaned over to Xander. “It must just eat you up, to know that I got there first.” A wicked snarl appeared on his features.

Xander was almost short of breath. “You’re going to die, and I’m going to be there.” He controlled his breath.

Angelus slammed the flowers onto Xander’s chest. “Just tell her I stopped by.”

+

Spike was shocked. He never gave the whelp any credit. But now that all changed.

A cry of ecstasy caught their attention. Drusilla had her hand up her dress. She had the decency to be shameful. “Sorry, Spike. Sorry, Kitten. Sometimes Miss Edith must be satiated.” The juices are still dripping from her hand.

Xander whistled. “Spike. That girl of yours. She is one part Elvira, one part Marilyn Monroe and one part Jenna Jamison.” Ignoring the impulses going through his body.

Spike rubbed the back of his neck. He can’t really say anything against it. Just that the boy has taste. “Let’s go Ducks. We need to go back home.” Spike left with Drusilla staying behind for just a moment.

She smiled at Xander. “Goodbye, Kitten. See you around.” With one swift move, her hands held her dress up high. Showing a very wet, very aroused vagina.

Which caused Xander’s penis to reach up and say ‘hi’. Drusilla smiled. “That is an unusual way of saying ‘goodbye’, Kitten.” She then licked her lips. And turned around to be by Spike’s side.

Xander was left with some thoughts. “Hmm. I wonder if a demigod can be turned.” A smile garnered his face. Until common sense made way. “No! Get thee gone foul thoughts!” But Xander had other problems.

How to continue patrol with an enormous erection.

+

That night, Drusilla dreamed of not death and destruction, but that of peace and serenity.

With a certain son of lightning.

And came to a conclusion that she is feeling something new. Something she had never felt before.

Unbridled lust.

And the vampire seer likes it. A lot.

A warm smile reached her face.

+

During the night, Xander had to deal with his erection the old-fashioned way.

Masturbation.

It took six tries to get it to go flaccid.

The next morning, Xander ate his breakfast without looking at his parents. And prayed that they didn’t notice.

He then went off to school.

Jessica smiled at Raiden. “I’d hate to meet the girl that gave our son such a raging hard-on.” She joked.

Raiden was silent on the subject. Knowing full-well who made that happen. And knowing also she must be dealt with.

Swiftly.

+

At school, Xander made time to see Giles before first period. And right now he is furious. Giles turned to see Xander. “Ah, Xander. I trust last night’s patrol was successful, lad?” He asked.

Xander slammed his hammer down onto the oak table. “Cut the crap, Giles! Did you know that Raiden is my father?” Xander is like a really long piece of dynamite with a short fuse.

He’s ready to blow.

Giles sighed. “You’re mother asked me not to tell you.” He whispered.

Xander’s fuse seemed to be elongating at the moment. “Please go on.” He gritted with his teeth.

Giles took his glasses off and looked Xander directly in the eye. “The truth is Xander, you were never supposed to be born.” He said, with great conviction.

Xander felt the ground beneath him give way. He fell to his knees. Giles continued. “There was a rule instated by the Upper Realm Council. Saying that Upper Realm beings can not have offspring. It was in the off chance that their offspring would rise up against them.” Giles helped Xander up to his feet. “And you, Xander, are the greatest threat of them all.”

Xander felt his head spinning. “And what does my dad say about this?” The protector of humanity whispered.

Giles smiled. “Lord Raiden believes all of that is foolishness. Set forth by the biggest fool of them all.” He set a hand on Xander’s head. “As do I, lad, as do I.” He looked at the clock. “Time for you to get to P.E., lad. I hear it’s going to be remarkable.”

Xander felt much better. “Thank you, Giles. And I’m sorry for going off the handle. I guess I have a habit of doing that.” He mentioned of the Spring Fling dance. Xander went off to his first class.

Giles felt like a heavy burden was removed. Then he felt the hair on his neck stand on end. “Ripper. We must talk.” Giles turned around to see Lord Raiden. Giles dropped on all fours.

“Lord Raiden. You humble me with your grateful presence.” In his youth, Giles didn’t know any better. He was stupid and arrogant. Age has corrected that.

“Rise, Ripper.” Giles got back on to his feet. “We must set about dispatching a certain vampire.” Raiden was gravely serious.

Giles nodded. “Which one? We have a growing list of vampires that need slayed. Could you be any more specific, my lord?” Mentally, he was taking notes.

Raiden got right up into his face. “Drusilla. She lusts for my son. Dangerously so.” Ripper had only seen Raiden like this once. When they all faced the Emperor of Outworld.

Giles got the gist of it. “And you propose that we destroy her?” He shook his head. “I would advise against it. Say we accomplish just that. Then that would bring the double wrath of Angelus and Spike upon us. What then? Buffy is still down with the Influenza. And these late nights are taking their toll on Xander’s sleeping habits. They are the only two I can count on for nightly patrols. The others are busy with school work. And I can’t bring them into this. We need help.”

Giles and Raiden were silent. And a voice spoke up. “Perhaps I can help, Rupert.”

+

Xander walked into the auditorium for P.E. Upon arrival he noticed something different. Mats were placed in strategic areas. And most of the ‘bad’ students were lined up. Then a blonde-haired woman and a man in a blue Gi stood in front of them.

“I am pleased to announce that your coach has been fired.” The blonde woman stated. All the kids shouted out in cheers. Sonja hid a smile. It feels like forever, but she remembers what high school was like.

The man stepped forward and removed his hooded cowl. A large, red scar ran down the right side of his face. “We will help you hone your natural reflexes for hand-to-hand combat.” This brought out another chorus of cheers. He held up his left hand to calm the students. “And it shall be done in silence.”

The students were paired off. Willow with Oz. Larry and Amy. And much to Cordelia’s enjoyment, her ex-boyfriend Devin. And others.

Xander walked up to the new teachers. He gauged their demeanors and motions. And pressed his luck. “What’s up, Ninja Boy?” He said casually.

This upset the soft-spoken man. “I am not ninja! I am Lin Kuei! How hard is it to for people to understand that?” He turned to Xander. “Never call me ninja again, boy.” His eyes iced over, for a moment.

This didn’t seem to faze Xander. “Cool scar, dude. Chicks did a guy with scars.” This information seemed to make a difference.

He gave him a look that said it all. ‘Tell me about it.’

The blonde stepped forward, to diffuse the tense situation. “Let it go, honey. Kids today don’t understand. Let us go on with the class.” She blew her whistle she got during her Special Forces days. “Ladies. Stand in front of your counterparts. Gentlemen. Step up and place an arm around your partners’ chest.” Sonja folded her arms. “And do remember to be real gentlemen.”

Xander was the only one left without a sparring partner. Sub-Zero took Xander to the side. “Your father asked us to hone your natural skills. And pulled some strings for a special partner.” He pointed to the double doors.

And a young dark skinned girl stood there. “Kendra? What are you doing here? Are you really my sparring partner?” The last time they met, Xander flirted with her. And she was super shy.

But this time she appeared to be more assertive of herself. She sauntered over, her hips swaying sexy-like. And it took all of Xander’s self-control to keep his horn-, I mean, hormones in check.

Sub-Zero and Sonja Blade went to inspect the other students, leaving Xander and Kendra to deal with each other. Oz was already on the mat. And possibly a little turned on in the process.

The two stopped at Cordelia, who was filing her nails. And Devin was knocked out cold. “What the hell happened here?” The master of Lin Kuei asked.

Cordy just shrugged. “He’s my ex.” She said it in a tone that explained it all.

Sonja just nodded. “Understood. Nice technique. Continue.” The two then spotted Larry and Amy.

+

Larry was quite apprehensive about this. Ever since confessing to Xander about his secret, Larry has become very popular with the ladies. Which is ironic, because he’s gay.

But Amy was getting frustrated. Larry was barely touching her. “Cowboy up, Larry! You have to get a tighter grip!” She grabbed Larry and pulled him closer. Upon impact, she felt something prod her rear.

Something hard.

And this pissed Amy off. She twirled around and kneed Larry in the family jewels. Then gave him a right hook.

Although Larry was dazed, he was still coherent. “That’s never happened before.” He muttered.

Amy was ready for round two.

+

Sub-Zero and Sonja Blade were in private discussion. “Did you just see that?” The ice master asked. A breath of cold mist hit Sonja in the ‘magic spot’.

She nodded. “Yes. With enough focus, Miss Madison could be an excellent fighter for Kombat. Too bad that isn’t her destiny.” She whispered back.

+

Meanwhile, Xander was having his own problems. “You have to concentrate, Xander! Fight back! Control your impulses!” Kendra lectured him.

And Xander wasn’t a happy camper, either. “That’s not fair, Kendra! And you know it!” He pointed at her C-cup size chest. “Angelus doesn’t have those!” He yelled back.

Kendra shot right back at him. “What was that Demi Moore once said? Don’t hate me because I’m beautiful. Angelus will use anything and anyone to get at you. Take you off your guard. Including his own childe! The one whose stench is all over you!” She shouted out loud.

It was loud enough to get both Willow and Cordelia’s attention. “Oh, man. I didn’t want anyone finding out about that.” His own attention was drawn over to Larry and Amy. “Oh, boy. Better do some damage control.”

+

Amy heard what Larry had said. “Which part, Larry? You getting your ass kicked by a girl? Or the raging boner you now have?” She couldn’t believe she fell for his new act. “Good guy, my ass!”

Larry looked up. “Neither. Buffy landed me on my butt last October. And to answer your second question. Yes. I have had erections, but never from a girl before.” He confessed.

This took Amy a minute to figure it out. Suddenly it hit her. “Oh my gosh, Larry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! Please forgive me?” Amy hugged Larry so tight, she didn’t mind the erection pressing into her. “Let me get you to the bleachers.” She tried to think of something to make it up to Larry. “How about after school, we go to my home. And my dad will bake us some brownies. How does that sound?” Amy pleaded.

Larry nodded. “Sounds like heaven.” He noticed Xander run over. And came to a conclusion. “Could I have everyone’s attention, please?” The other conscious students had his attention. “I have something I must get off my chest.”

Xander knew what was going to happen. “Larry! You can’t do this. Think about your place on the football team. You come out, you can kiss that goodbye!” Xander hissed.

Larry shook his head. “I’ve made up my mind. I think it was Shakespeare who once said, ‘to thine own self be true’. I’m tired of living a lie. It’s okay, Xander.” He raised his voice. “I am coming out of the closet. I am homosexual. I am attracted to boys, not girls. That is all.” He confessed to the whole auditorium.

A slight groan escaped his lips. “Oh! Larry, let me go get you an ice pack for your injury! I’ll be right back! Promise!” Amy leaned over and kissed Larry on his cheek.

Xander chuckled. “Only on the Hellmouth can a witch fall for a gay quarterback.” He looked down to Larry. “You going to be fine for now, man?” Larry nodded. “Cool. I have to get back to my own torture.”

Xander walked back to Kendra. “I want to apologize, Kendra. You are right. I was wrong. Angelus will do anything to get at me. That includes Drusilla. However, I doubt that Angelus and Spike even know of her attraction to me.” He didn’t add that he was equally attracted to the seer.

Kendra nodded. “And I, too, must apologize. I should have had more patience with you, Xander. You’ve had very little combat training. Let us start over.” Kendra asked.

Xander nodded. “You’re on, pretty lady.”

The two went back to simple judo moves.

+

Back at the library, Giles and Raiden were talking to Jenny Calendar. Or as her family calls her, Jenna Kalderash. The same clan that cursed Angelus. “It would be simple to just give her a soul.” She said with conviction.

Giles didn’t see it that way. “I don’t like that. What about the happiness clause? If she experiences true blessedness, we’re back to square one.” He continued. “And if she doesn’t, Drusilla will most likely kill herself. Bringing the full wrath of her sire and childe. Think this through.” Giles pleaded.

Raiden stepped forward. “Cursing her with a soul will gain us unwanted attention. As would her demise. I suggest we give her a conscious.” This got their attention. “Having a soul does not guarantee you will be good. Something telling you right from wrong will.” He surmised.

Jenna and Giles both nodded. “Good. Now comes the hard part. How to convince her.” The three were silent, until Xander walked in.

He gathered the look on their faces. “Uh, oh. I’m not in trouble. Am I?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander’s real father shows up, and all things get turned upside down.

+

Xander was kicking a pine cone around. “Great, just great. ‘Do some patrol tonight. Keep an eye out for Drusilla. Ask her if she wants a conscious.’ No problem.” Xander closed his eyes and sighed.

A rustling caught his attention. And he also knew who is there. “Hello, Drusilla. I think you know why I’m here. I’m here to ask you if you would like a conscious. No soul. Just a little ‘voice’ to tell you right from wrong.” Nothing but silence. “Well?” He turned around to see Drusilla completely naked.

And the sight caused a reappearance of Cock-zilla. So much so that it’s peeking out from the top of his pants. “You will get my answer after I have my way with you, Kitten.” She reached over and yanked his trousers down. Then his shorts. Free of it’s confines, the massive cock banged Drusilla’s enormous tits.

Xander had seen bare breasts before, by peeking in on the girl’s locker room, but these were the largest in the land. Xander just knew that. Gathering his remaining strength, Xander pushed Drusilla to the ground.

He then sat in front of the seer’s massive DD-Cup mounds. Xander noticed where his hard-on is laying. And the young man realized that he was in a position to do something he’d only read about in Penthouse.

Xander shoved his cock between Drusilla’s breasts. And started on a titty-fuck. He didn’t even mind the coldness from her flesh. Xander then sped up to the point where he was going to blow his first load. Drusilla must have known this as well.

She wrapped her lips around the large purple, mushroom-like head of the penis. And started to suck it all. Drusilla mastered her own strength and shoved Xander onto his back. Giving herself plenty of mobility to swallow all of it into her throat.

Xander was in heaven right now. Not wanting to waste this load, Xander grabbed Drusilla by the back of her head. And pushed her all the way down. Her nose was actually in his pubic hair.

Drusilla controlled her neck muscles, so that her throat squeezed Xander’s mighty cock into something like a vice grip. Upon feeling that sensation, Xander blew his first load into Drusilla’s stomach. Xander had never felt anything like that before.

A thought just popped into his head. “One good head deserves another, Drusilla.” Xander spoke up after getting enough breaths.

She was confused by this statement. Miss Edith has been quiet on the subject. “What do you mean, Kitten?”

Xander smirked. “You’ll see.” With that, he pushed her on the ground, and spread her legs apart to show the most beautiful pussy Xander had ever seen. “This.” He lowered his head and started to devour the womanly part.

Xander first started to lick the vagina up one side, then down the other. Same for the interior. Then he hit the G-Spot. And again, repeatedly. Pretty soon, Xander had Drusilla on the ropes. She could barely speak. Only grunt and moan.

She soon was able to shout out to the skies and stars above. “Oh, yes! Eat my pussy, Kitten! Make me cum Xander! Do it now!” Xander was too consumed at the moment to realize that Drusilla just called him by his given name. Not the pet name she had given him last Valentine’s Day.

And smiled when he felt her vagina clench and a cascading flood of feminine juices hit his mouth. And Xander swallowed every bit.

By now, Xander felt his erection build back up. And had some more ideas to try out. He picked Drusilla up and put her hands on a gravestone, leaving her bent over. Showing her wonderful ass.

“But that butt will have to wait.” He muttered so low, that Drusilla couldn’t hear him. Xander felt the vampire vagina and found that it was sopping wet. “Excellent. Here we go.” Xander lined his cock with the nether-regions, and slammed it to the hilt.

Drusilla screamed out loud again. “Yes, Xander! Stuff my muff! Bang me so bad that I won’t be able to walk for a week!” That was all Xander needed to know.

Moving his boner around some, Xander built up some lube and he became a jackhammer. Pounding Drusilla with enough force, her hands cracked the head stone in front of them. Xander pounded her for each time she teased him. For each time Buffy turned him down. For each time Cordelia broke up with him. For each time Willow didn’t listen.

And those moments happened a lot!

And Drusilla came so much, a decent sized puddle formed at her feet. Never before had Drusilla been so exhausted. But Xander wasn’t done yet. He continued pushing in and out, until he, too, came. And Xander was so in shock, he didn’t pull out in time. Stuffing Drusilla’s ovaries to the brim with his sperm.

Drusilla’s last spasms kept Xander hard. He pulled out and reached for the liquid on the ground. Xander scooped up some and lathered it on Drusilla’s asshole.

It actually contracted some when Xander touched it. To Xander, it felt like it was winking at him. With that being all the invitation he needed, Xander rammed full force into the back door.

Drusilla was so out of it, she didn’t even care that her last hole, the one that was never touched, was receiving the best banging possible. Xander flipped her top half up and held on tight. Feeling the ripples from each penetration. And also grasping those gargantuan gourds. He felt that the nipples were the size of erasers and just as hard, too.

After what seemed like forever, Xander let loose into Drusilla’s colon. But he wasn’t finished. Xander pulled out and pushed Drusilla to the ground. Then flipped her face side up. “One last thing to do. And I will not be cheated.” Xander sat down on Drusilla again. And plunged into the crevices of those wonderful, titanic tits. Pushing back and forth, it felt like he could do this forever.

And right now, he doesn’t care if anyone caught him. Xander is fucking the most beautiful creature in existence. And it doesn’t mean squat to Xander that he’s being a hypocrite.

All he knows is that it feels good to bang Drusilla seven ways from Sunday. But an all too familiar sensation is building up. “Oh! Drusilla! I’m going to shoot off my last sperm!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The seer knew when her kitten was going to blow off his load. And timed it just right, and her lips covered the head in time to swallow her second load of sperm down her throat. Seeing Xander move off and lay down, Drusilla saw this as her chance.

She got on her knees and licked her newest ‘toy’ up one side and down the other. Cleaning it spick and span. And after fucking every orifice, the Cock-zilla went flaccid. Drusilla laid down next to Xander and whispered something.

“I agree to have a conscious, Kitten.” This caused Xander to get his strength back. And assaulted those monstrous mammaries. He sucked the still hardened nipples, so much so, that Drusilla came again. Xander felt himself get hard. And they went at it until before sunrise.

And Xander finally found himself happy.

+

The next day, Xander was holding his head up high. And not having a care in the world. And a smile that said, “Yeah, I got laid last night. And I don’t care. It was the best I’ll ever have.” Mostly everyone didn’t pay attention.

But one did. Cordelia. And it pissed her off. She dragged him into a closet. “Look, Xander. I know I broke things off. But I don’t want you to make bad choices. We’re still friends. This isn’t you.” She sighed. “That being said, who the hell did you bang last night?” Cordelia noticed the look on Xander’s face. He’s uncomfortable. “It was Buffy, wasn’t it?” She accused. “Damn it, Xander! Are you not thinking? You’re both on the rebound.” Cordelia felt a bit of betrayal.

But stomped that down. Or at least tried to. “The minute I call it off, you go and stake the Slayer. And to think that I fell for that babysitting Dawn crap!” Cordelia turned around and started to cry.

Xander felt like crap, himself. “I was babysitting Dawn. And Buffy is still laid down with the flu. And so is Dawn.” He didn’t tell Cordelia that her suspicious would have been correct, if Xander hadn’t been busted by Mrs. Summers. She was hurting enough, as is.

Not to mention that he would have never lived it down. “Am I attracted to Buffy? Yes. As am I attracted to half the girls at school. Including you.” He saw Cordelia perk up some. “And as for who I was with last night? Well, let’s just say it’s someone who got under my skin last year. And that particular itch just won’t go away. And I don’t want it to.” Xander tilted Cordelia’s head upward. “Are we good, Cordy?”

Cordelia thought about it. “Yeah. Xander, I hope that you’re happy.” She added on, with her heart starting to heal.

Xander thought back to last night. “I am.” He sighed.

+

During Xander’s free period, he confronted his father, Giles and Miss Calendar. And was hoping that none of them would pick up on his vibes. His father was sitting on the corner of the table. “You got in pretty late last night, son. Or should I say this morning? You didn’t run into any unforeseen obstacles, Xander?” He asked as if he already knew.

Xander pretended to think it over. “Nothing that I couldn’t handle on my own, Dad.” At least that is the truth, Xander thought to himself.

Giles stepped forward. “Did you confront Drusilla?” Xander was amazed that he wasn’t sweating bullets by now.

Xander nodded. “Yes. I wasn’t sure if she would show or not.” He replied smoothly.

Giles continued his ‘interrogation’. “Well. It must have been hard,” Xander’s head snapped to attention. And this time it was the big head. “to confront her on your own. She’s had a past habit of seducing young men and draining them dry. Count yourself fortunate, lad.” The Watcher was unaware of Xander being so nervous.

Miss Calendar entered the conversation. “What was her reply? May I presume that with you standing here, that you were successful?” She asked.

Xander thought back to last night. And about the countless times Drusilla had asked for him to keep going. “She’s agreed to have a conscious. But that got me to thinking? What good is a conscious if it can go like the wind if she experiences true bliss? No ‘happiness’ clause.” With that I can continue my nightly rendezvous with Drusilla, Xander spoke in his mind.

Miss Calendar agreed. “That is quite true, Xander. It would take a little wording, but, it can be done.” She answered.

Raiden stepped down. “That will be all, son. You may continue to your next class.” Xander walked out the doors.

Giles walked up to Raiden. “You think we ought to bring up that we know what Xander was doing last night?” Giles mentioned.

Miss Calendar responded. “More like who he was doing.” She muttered.

Lord Raiden glared at them. “All will be revealed in due time.” He soon disappeared in a lightning ball.

Miss Calendar spoke to her somewhat boyfriend. “Buffy is going to go ballistic when she finds out.”

Giles wiped his glasses. “Yes. And she will be wrong.”

The two teachers didn’t notice Willow peeking her head out of the stacks. “I’ve got to get to Buffy.” She whispered to herself.

+

During lunch Xander was sitting down with Larry, Jonathon, Andrew and Oz. His best guy pals. And the current topic was Xander’s love life. “Come on, man. Confession is good for the soul.” Oz mentioned, quite stoic as usual.

Ever since Xander started patrolling by himself, he let them know about the creatures of the night. A way to keep them safe. Well, safer. Xander shook his head. “Forget it guys. There’s no way in hell I’m telling. I don’t kiss and tell.” He went back to his sacked lunch.

Larry’s eyes lit up. “So you did kiss! First base! Tell me more, tell me more! Did you get very far?” Xander rolled his eyes. Larry and Amy have been watching classic musicals. The latest one was ‘GREASE’.

Andrew was next. “Why can’t you tell us, Xander? Don’t friends tell each other everything? I mean, even Superman confides in Jimmy Olsen.” Xander shook his head.

“I’m more of a Marvel fan myself, no dice Andrew.” Xander went onto his Twinkies. He turned his attention to Jonathan. “And what might your two cents be, Jon?”

He shrugged. “Just wanted to know if you have a new girlfriend.”

Xander could ignore them, but that won’t do any good. He looked for any of the girls. None on the RADAR. “What I’m about to say does not go past this table. The girls can not know about this. If it gets out, I am toast. This woman I was having sex with, she is the vampire seer. Drusilla.” Xander kept on eating his sweets, as the four left their jaws hanging.

After finishing his lunch, Xander scrunched his lunch into a ball and tossed it in the trash. “Later fellahs.”

+

During more combat training, Xander was fighting Kendra. And this time he didn’t hold back. Ignoring the sexual exuberance between them. Xander landed Kendra on her ass 10 out of 10 rounds. At the end, Kendra was proud of Xander. “Well done, Xander. I know not what changed your self-control, but you are a true combatant. Heaven help anyone who gets in your way. I will be patrolling with you tonight?” Kendra asked.

Xander thought the question over. “Are you asking me on a date?” After his carnal lust act with Drusilla, Xander put himself off the market. Especially after when the spell is cast.

Kendra smiled a little. “Why, Xander, yes I am.” She felt a little proud for getting a little courage for talking to Xander.

Xander dried himself with a towel. “Sorry to disappoint, Kendra. But I have a prior commitment. Can’t be avoided.” He walked with a little spring in his step.

Leaving Kendra somewhat shocked. Cordelia had dumped Xander. And, as far as she knows, he was now single. So to turn down, in her humble opinion, one smoking hot body; It just boggled her mind.

+

That night, Willow made it to Buffy before sundown. Willow was freaking out. She ranted on, so fast, Buffy doubted that even Xander would understand what she’s saying. “Willow. Stop. Breath slow. Talk slower. Now, go over that again.” Her flu is all but over, so Buffy can risk having friends over.

Willow slowed her breath. “Okay. Giles, Miss Calendar and someone else were talking to Xander. That guy was someone I’ve never seen before. But he claimed to be Xander’s father. His REAL father.” That bit of information actually gave Willow’s heart a surge of joy. “But he looked so familiar, though. So I checked the books. He’s in here.” Willow opened up a book, entitled Gods of the Upper Realm. “Here’s a picture of him. It says who he is. Raiden. God of Thunder & Protector of Earth Realm.” It showed Raiden as he is often shown. In flowing gray robes and a basket weave wide-rimmed hat.

Buffy was shocked. “Does that mean Xander is a god, as well?” Looking back on her encounters with Xander, made sense. How could a normal human male perform C.P.R. on the Slayer. Xander must have used lightning to re-start her heart.

Willow shook her head. “No. They didn’t mention anything about that. I’m guessing that Xander is a demigod. The name for an offspring between a god and a mortal.” She thought of something else. “Does that mean he’s not our Xander anymore?”

Buffy knew immediately what the answer is. “No. No way, Willow. Finding his real dad will not change Xander. He will always be our friend. Our Xander-shaped friend.” She also knew that this wouldn’t be enough for Willow to become motor-mouth. “What else was there?”

Willow felt her blood pressure go up a few points. “They were also talking about instilling a conscious into Drusilla. And the answers that Xander gave them? It was almost too smooth. I’ve known Xander all my life. And in all that time he’s never displayed such things before. I think something happened other than Xander asking Drusilla a question.”

The two locked their eyes and realized what happened. And shouted the same thing. “GROSS!”

+

At the library, there were only four people in the room. “You’re sure Drusilla will be here, Xander?” Giles asked, for the umpteenth time.

Xander was acting like he was waiting on a booty-call. “Come to think of it, I am.” He whispered. “Yes, Giles. She will be here. Any minute now.”

A silky voice came from the stacks. “Right you are, Kitten. Right you are.” Drusilla moved as she were on air. “I can not stay away for too long. For my daddy will call me back.” She felt her nether-region go moist at the sight of her lover.

Giles cleared his throat. “Yes. We should get the spell cast rather quickly.” He pointed to a pentagram. “Please stand there, Drusilla. And we will have it done in no time.”

Drusilla walked over to the magic center. “Oh, the stars are singing to me. They say I will walk my own path. And on that path I will have a godling by my side.” She did a sexy dance on the spot. Moving her hands across her belly. Exciting Xander in the process.

Xander kept repeating the same thing in his mind. Keep it your pants, keep it in your pants. For God’s Sake, Harris, keep it in your pants. There will time for that later tonight. That kept the ‘beast’ in check, but his heart beat and pulse increased, instead.

Miss Calendar walked out of Giles’ office. “This won’t hurt a bit, Drusilla. Just one spell and it’s over.” She said truthfully. If her family’s journals were any to go by, then honesty is the best policy. That is if Drusilla likes the reply.

Drusilla turned to Miss Calendar. “I smell the blood of the slain gypsy in you. Romani Clan. My Kitten told me there is no clause in this spell. Is that true?” She asked that question in her demonic face.

The vampire face threw Jenny for a moment. “Yes, Drusilla. That is true. No pesky soul and clause for you.” She then recited the spell. [Hear these words. Hear my cry. For what was taken, now reply. Give what is given and bring back the living. Strip this one of her insanity. For all eternity.]

After the spell was done, Drusilla dropped to the floor. Xander freaked out. “What the HELL is going on? You said this wouldn’t hurt her!” Xander shouted, as lightning was forming from his fists.

He ran to Drusilla. Only to be stopped by his father. “Please, Xander. Drusilla is fine. Angelus went through the same thing. She is not harmed physically. But mentally is another story. She is remembering all the things she did, all the things she was privy to. It’s taking their toll on Drusilla.” He pointed to the collapsed vampire. “Look, son.”

Xander looked at Drusilla. With gaining strength, Drusilla picked herself up from the ground. But fell back down. Xander rushed to his…it suddenly clicked in his head…girlfriend. He picked her up with ease. “You’re…you’re my girlfriend.” Xander had the same goofy grin he’s had his entire life.

Drusilla opened her eyelids. “You’re my boyfriend.” And mirrored Xander’s own look. She snaked her arms around his neck. And nestled her head in Xander’s shoulder.

Xander, with Drusilla in his arms, walked toward the double doors. His father appeared in front of the two. “I just want you to know that we were aware of what transpired between the two of you.” His father mentioned sternly. Then broke into a smile. “Just keep the noise down at night. Okay, Xander?” Raiden asked.

Xander winked. “Can’t make any promises, old man. See you later.” Xander walked off to finish what he and Drusilla started last night.

Drusilla wanted to say something that needed said. “Xander?” She noticed his attention. “Remember last night? In the cemetery?” He raised an eyebrow. “I just want you to know that I don’t have any regrets.” Drusilla admitted.

Xander sighed. “Thank God, you said that. For I have no regrets, either.” He kissed her tenderly on those sweet lips.

+

At the Crawford Street Mansion, Spike and Angelus felt something tug at their demons. It wouldn’t be for another night before they figure it out.

That Drusilla is no longer with them.

+

Given that Kendra is patrolling and tomorrow is Saturday, Xander and Drusilla had hot, animalistic, carnal, crazy sex. And it didn’t stop until late afternoon. Xander is sweating profusely from every part of his body. And Drusilla was aching. And given that she is a vampire, that is something indeed.

They slept for the next few hours.

Upon getting up, Drusilla snaked a hand over Xander’s flaccid penis. “How about another round, Kitten?” Drusilla had decided to go from using that term as a pet name to a sex name.

Xander was going to kick himself. “I don’t want to be aching until the next century. I need a shower. And you do, too, fun bags.” Xander swung his legs outward.

Drusilla slinked on over. “Maybe we can do it together, lover.” She rubbed her breasts into Xander’s back.

The act gave him Goosebumps. He chuckled. “How about you go first, then I go in after you. The water bill is fully paid.” Xander reasoned.

Another reason not to doubt last night’s spell. “I know. I was just yanking your leg.” She snaked her hand down. “Although I did plenty of that last night.”

Drusilla walked off and smirked. She had to admit that she’s not bad for an insanity cured vampire that was never really satisfied. Not Angelus, not Spike, and certainly not that self-absorbed Immortal. Xander is the real deal. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It always gave her a kick to see warm water evaporate on her supernaturally cold body temperature. 

She grabbed the skin scrubber and lathered it up. “Oh, my sweet. How did I ever get so lucky with you?” She scrubbed all her portions. And to have that water wash her off felt almost as good when Xander is pushing her limits of endurance.

But not that much. 

Then she grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair. Drusilla walked out when done and saw a note. “This is a hot-air blow dryer. It is cordless. Just press the button and point it at your raven colored hair. Love, Xander.” If she were human, Drusilla’s heart would have pounded hard.

+

Buffy and Willow knocked on the front door. It opened to reveal Mrs. Harris. “Oh, hello girls. Xander is busy right now. How may I help you?” With her ex-husband gone, Jessica is more like herself now. The girl that was handpicked for Mortal Kombat. Not the abused wife that suffered under Tony Harris.

Buffy and Willow walked in. “We need to talk to Xander.” Willow said, using her resolve voice.

Jessica maintained her tone. “My son is busy right now. Why don’t you sit a while.” Jessica is the only person that does not cave-in for Willow’s resolve-face.

Buffy muttered, “Busy doing Drusilla, you mean.” Her words were laced with poison.

Jessica decided to ignore that. “He’s in the shower right now. So, please wait here while I get you some lemonade.” She walked off into the kitchen.

Leaving Buffy and Willow to search the house. They opened his bedroom door. “It’s empty. Where could he be?” Buffy asked Willow.

A lightbulb went off above Willow’s head. “The basement. That’s got plenty of space for Xander and the floozy.” Willow was proud of herself. She had never had an insult at the ready before.

Buffy and Willow raced to the basement.

+

Drusilla was finishing with her hair, when her senses picked up on something. The blood of the slayer, and the blood one of God’s chosen people. She had to be careful with her movements. Xander’s towels barely fit her.

It was like wearing a corset all over again. She never forgave Angelus for that one.

She grabbed a hold of the top and moved forward. And readied for the battle she knew would come. “Hello, Buffy. Hello, Willow. Please come into my lover’s room.” She said smoothly.

Both had crosses and stakes at the ready. “Please don’t insult my intelligence. If I wanted Xander harmed, I would have done that on Valentine’s Day. So put those away.” Drusilla tried to cross her arms, but it was too awkward.

So she got fed up and tossed the towel wrapping around her and threw it on the ground. “There. So much more comfy.” As she moved, her breasts jiggled around.

Buffy got into battle-mode. But a cry stopped her. “Oh, my God! How could you have such huge breasts!” Willow blurted out.

Buffy was ready to take on the vampire in front of her. “Spike probably paid to have them filled with silicon implants.” She thought out loud.

This served to piss Drusilla off. “I’ll have you know, you bottle-blonde Slayer, that these,” She pushed them together, for effect. “are all natural. I’ve had these all my life.” She gauged Buffy’s own size. “What’s the matter Summers? Jealous?” Her physic powers told her that the Slayer would be jealous of Drusilla’s natural prowess.

Xander walked out, with his towel around his head. “Hey, Drusilla. Ready for round 2? My club is ready and waiting for the word.” Walking up, he heard two distinct gasps. Very familiar gasps. He pulled his towel off. And revealed his secret ‘weapon’ to two of his friends.

Willow surmised the wrong thing. “See. Magic is involved Buffy. No way could Xander have that swinging between his legs!” She tried to look away but Willow couldn’t.

Buffy looked to see and she was shocked. It was easily twice the size of Angel’s. “This isn’t a side-effect from last February, is it Xander?” Buffy still blushes as it moves.

Xander shook his head. “Nope. This is all me.” He decided to have a little bit of fun. Xander swiveled his hips side-to-side. Swinging his organ like a bell. “Now, would you two give my girlfriend and I some time alone? Thank you.”

Buffy and Willow ran upstairs. Only to run into Jessica. “Lemonade?” She offered a glass to each girl. They gulped it down fast. And sped out like their tails were on fire. “What? Not staying for dinner?” She smiled as Buffy and Willow ran off.

+

The next few weeks passed and things were getting more complicated with Xander and Drusilla. Xander had to run even more patrols, now that Angelus and Spike have re-doubled their combined efforts to find Drusilla. And getting Drusilla to drink human blood proved to be a hassle. So Xander brought her animal blood, but she refused.

So they settled on a compromise. Drusilla is now eating raw meat. The rarer the better.

And keeping their weekend escapades secret has also been hard. Willow blabbed their relationship to Cordelia and Kendra. Cordelia felt like Xander had traded one long flowing brunette for another. And Kendra vowed to stake Drusilla on site.

Larry made a joke about that being Xander’s job.

The new Slayer was not amused.

Interestingly enough, Buffy was the one who accepted Xander’s new love. Xander had never liked her and Angel being together, but he always respected her choice. To do any different, would have made her a hypocrite.

+

Things finally came to a head. It was during the latest meeting. Kendra walked in to see Drusilla sitting on Xander’s lap. Or to be more accurate, giving Xander a lap dance.

This was the one that broke the camel’s back. “What is that thing doing here?” Kendra seethed, pointing her stake at Drusilla.

Drusilla heard this. She turned toward Kendra. Then stuck her tongue out at the dark-skinned Slayer. “Hey, D.” Xander whispered in her ear. “You don’t stick that at other people. You stick it in my mouth.” The two giggled at that.

Giles sighed. Ever since Drusilla had asked to be part of the ‘Scooby’ Gang, it was like being a babysitter to an entire classroom of pre-schoolers. “Kendra. Now that Drusilla can tell right from wrong, her ability as a Seer is most detrimental to defeating Angelus. She even helped us against the Judge.” It was amazing to see Xander and Drusilla work together.

They are truly two halves to a whole. Last year, he would have balked at the idea of a vampire falling in love. But just seeing two of his charges now, he’s changing his mind. But he was brought back out of his thinking. “Whether you like it or not, Kendra. Drusilla is a valued member of our team. And you have to accept that if you want to stay here.” Giles can put his foot down when needed.

Kendra just went into a corner and sulked.

+

After months of searching, Angelus and Spike have located Drusilla. And found an interesting side-note. “She has a stinking conscious.” Angelus growled.

Spike was silent on the subject. He still was passionate for his sire, but Spike wasn’t sure if he should do anything. He’s kept a close eye on her. And she is happy. Deliriously so. And that she chose the whelp, threw him.

But if Drusilla is happy, then so is he.

And made his own play. To ensure that Drusilla and Droopy would survive this day.

Also, he grudgingly accepted, the gang she now calls family.

“I will save you and your new family, Ducks. I promise.” He whispered lowly.

+

Drusilla and Xander were in the throws of love-making, when a something caught their attention. It was Spike peeking in the small window. “Spike! What the Hell!” Xander growled. His lightning fired off at the glass. Spike was faster.

“Whoa! Hold it, whelp! I don’t want any trouble! And I’m not here for a peep show, either! I’m here to warn you about Peaches! What he’s planning to do!” He pulled out a white handkerchief. “I come in peace. Honest.”

Xander trusts Spike about as far as Dawn can throw him. So he was skeptical. He reached for their robes. In the course of redressing, Xander noticed Spike had his eyes closed. “We’re decent.” He tied off the belt. “Go ahead.”

Spike started off. “Okay. Angelus knows about you and his childe. And he knows about her conscious. But all that is beside the point. He plans to raise the high demon, Acathala.” He realized that Xander may not believe him. “If you don’t believe me, ask Ducks. She’ll vouch for me.”

Xander turned to Drusilla. “Well, D? Anything on the psychic hotline?” He asked, as his hand snaked down to her astonishing ass.

Spike chuckled. “Stupid kid. She can’t call her visions.” He scoffed.

Drusilla’s eyes glowed silver. “Spike is telling the truth, my love. Angelus is making his move even as we speak. We must gather our forces. For we are many, but a great evil is coming.” She tried harder. “I’m sorry, Xander. I had it for a moment, but I lost it.” Drusilla felt shame.

Xander gently kissed her on her cheek. “That’s okay, D. You did your best.” They often did that. A simple kiss makes the other feel better.

Spike was floored. “How in the Bloody Hell did she do that?” He shouted.

Xander felt like unleashing another lightning bolt, but curbed his temper. “You and Deadboy never gave Drusilla any credit. She is much more powerful than you can ever imagine.” He grounded out.

Spike thought on that. “You’re right.” He looked around. “I’d better get going. And Xander?” This caught the two off guard. William the Bloody is being civil. “Treat Drusilla right.” And with that, he was gone in the night.

+

And gym class was even worse. With Kendra taking her frustration out on Xander. During their spars, Sonja mentioned something that is still true today. “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” She whispered.

Sub-Zero merely nodded. He does that a lot when his girlfriend gets philosophical. Actually, he does that all the time.

+

After landing on her ass for the sixth time, Kendra was fed up. And said something that should never be said on the Hellmouth.

Her eyes on fire, Kendra turned to Xander and screamed. “I WISH THAT WHORE OF YOURS NEVER GOT HER CONSCIOUS!”

A voice from the bleachers rang solid. “Done!”

A bright light covered the room.

+

Kendra opened her eyes, to see Xander holding his hand out to her. “Are you okay, Kendra?” She accepted it. “After that lighting short, you passed out. You’re not epileptic, are you?”

Kendra shook her head. “I have a question, Xander. Does the bit-, does Drusilla still have a conscious?” This threw Xander. Never had Kendra referred to Drusilla by name, before.

Xander merely nodded.

Kendra had never felt so happy before. “Oh! Thank you, Xander!” She gripped Xander and hugged him fiercely. Then her eyes popped open, and reality came crashing down. And composed herself.

She pushed Xander away and whispered to herself. “Thank God I’m back.” Kendra sighed.

+

During the briefing, Kendra told a tale almost too fantastic to be heard. “And after smashing the amulet, it brought me back to my reality.” She had to admit, she still get’s a little spooked around Drusilla. In the other world, Drusilla slit her throat.

And Buffy was hesitant to kill Angel. While Xander was uber-protective. And Miss Calendar was killed. The whole world had gone to hell. Almost.

And Kendra felt like dirt. She should have known better. “I’m sorry, everyone. I can’t believe I did such a thing.” Kendra walked over to Drusilla. “I’m sorry Drusilla. I don’t know what came over me.” She is ashamed of herself.

Drusilla smiled. “It’s okay, Kendra. You just had the green-eyed monster influencing you.” She extended her hand. “My name is Drusilla and I’m the first vampire to have a conscious. My boyfriend is the son of Raiden. I’m pleased to meet you, Kendra.”

Kendra felt better. And accepted the hand. “It’s nice to meet you. And I’m sorry I’m jealous. I’ll try to curb that feeling from now on.”

+

That night, Xander couldn’t sleep. Drusilla kept tossing and turning. Her visions assaulted her dreams. Drusilla started to cry, and Xander held her close. “It’s going to alright, D. Everything is going to be fine.” His soothing words were enough to calm her.

The visions were stayed, and Drusilla dreamed of better times. Times yet to come. Beautiful girls danced around her. “Mummy, Mummy! When is Daddy coming home?” They had raven hair and eyes the color of chocolate.

And she is also in direct sunlight. It had been so long since Drusilla was in sunlight. She closed her eyes and soaked in the golden warmth. And breathed in, heard her heart beat and could feel her soul.

A voice rang in the air, disrupting her happiness. “Hey there foxy momma.” Drusilla opened her eyes to see Xander. But he was different. Bulkier, more assertive of himself. And he has only one eye.

But that didn’t matter to her.

Drusilla was truly content.

+

The next day, things were chaotic. Everyone was strained. Miss Calendar found a way to return Angelus his soul. Drusilla warned that this would undo them all. Xander is dead set against it. Kendra felt they can’t risk it. Willow thinks they can do it. Giles is attempting to keep the peace. Cordelia believes that if his soul goes bye-bye once, it can go bye-bye again. And Buffy was silent on the matter.

It was then when everyone left their own ways.

+

Raiden was standing before his best remaining fighters.

Liu Kang. Descendant from Kung Lao and, Raiden’s daughter, Taja.

Sonja Blade. Former Black Operations Member and distant relative of Liu Kang.

Sub-Zero. 2nd warrior to hold the title. Greatest master of Lin Kuei and master of ice.

Rupert Giles. Current Watcher and once went by the name of Ripper.

Jessica Steel. Former Kombat fighter and mother of Xander Harris. Raiden’s demigod son.

Xander Harris. The One Who Sees and arch-rival to Angelus.

Drusilla. The Seer and former Scourge of Europe. Also lover of Xander Harris.

Raiden was in full battle regalia. Including his mighty lightning hammer. The same he used to defeat his own brother. The Emperor. “I have called you all here for the same reason. With Angelus going on with his sinister plan, and Drusilla’s insights,” Raiden nodded to his son’s girlfriend. “I have come to the conclusion that it will suck the whole Earth into Outworld. Domain of my twisted brother.” A bolt of lightning went from one eye to the other.

“We must take the offensive here. This is not like anything anyone of you has faced. There is a very real possibility that all of us may fail. With that said, I suggest you spend this last night with that special someone. You may not get another chance to do so. That will be all.” Raiden walked off with Jessica.

Sub-Zero and Sonja walked off into the stacks. Probably to go over last minute strategies.

And others left as well.

Leaving only Xander and Drusilla. “Let’s go.” He mentioned cryptically.

Drusilla was unable to foresee where they were going to. “Where to, Kitten?” She asked.

Xander turned to her. “Trust me.” Was all he said.

+

They travelled to a particular spot. “Why are we here, Xander?” Drusilla asked, truly perplexed.

Xander smiled. “What? You don’t recognize the spot where we first met?” He answered.

Drusilla gathered her surroundings. And gasped.

Xander got down on one knee. “Although I am young, I know I am in love with you D. I am going to ask you the most important question in my life.” He reached in his pocket, and retrieved a small black box. “Drusilla, light of my life, will you marry me?” Xander opened the lid to reveal a beautiful gold band with a onyx stone set on top.

Drusilla picked up the ring. “You mean if we survive?” Her lips quivering.

Xander shook his head. “No. I mean regardless.” The cold night air gave a gasp of mist from his mouth.

Before she could speak, Drusilla and Xander were ambushed. They were surrounded by Angelus and his cronies.

Thanks to his training, Xander fought them off, but was overwhelmed. Drusilla was dragged off, grasping for anything. Angelus was standing over Xander. “You know, it must burn you to know that I got there first.” He looked over to the other vampires. “Feel free to tear him to pieces and toss them at Buffy’s feet. Drusilla’s white knight. You never stood a chance.” Angelus snapped his fingers and walked off.

Xander struggled. Then he found his claw hammer. All he could do is barely touch it.

But a touch was enough. It slid right into his hand. And transformed into a war hammer. “Stand and fight.” Xander spouted off as lightning shot down, scattering the minions.

Xander got into a fight pose and tore them apart. He called lightning down and incinerated a few. He then swung his hammer around and smashed in the others.

Xander was then bathed in lightning. And after his baptism of light, Xander walked out. In full battle armor. The armor is sky blue and lightning is circling around the holes. The rest is covered by grey leather. “You just picked the absolutely worst night to abduct my lover. Your ass is mine now, Angelus.” In a bolt of lightning, Xander disappeared.

+

The Crawford Street Mansion.

Angelus smacked Drusilla across the face. “Tell me how to open the portal you fucking bitch.” Angelus punched her again.

Drusilla gurgled something. “What was that slut?” Drusilla leaned closer. And spit a glob of blood at his face. “Xander is so much more in the ‘man department’. You should get that checked out, pencil prick.” She laughed.

Spike let out some chuckles, realizing that Xander gave Ducks a sense of humor.

This just pissed Angelus off further. And kicked her in the stomach. “Grandsire! That was uncalled for! If she isn’t going to say anything, just let her go!” He was all for enlisting Drusilla’s help. But Spike was not up for this.

“Shut your gob, Spike. You’re nothing but a sniveling, little coward. Much like Harris.” He turned back to Drusilla. “Pencil prick, huh? Let’s see about that.” Angelus dropped his pants.

A lightning bolt stopped him, by burning his hand off. “Hands off my fiancée, Deadboy.” Xander looked at the smoldering stub. “Or should I say ‘hand off’?” He swung his hammer and knocked Angelus against the wall. Then looked at D. “I know my priorities. And they don’t include destroying all of you.” Xander scooped up Drusilla and teleported to Sunnydale General.

+

The others were gathered at Giles’ apartment. Ever since Xander and Drusilla went missing, there was total silence. Until the phone rang. Giles picked it up. “Xander? What is it? What happened?” He was silent for a while. “I see. We will be there soon. Yes. Yes. Understood. We will see you soon. Goodbye, lad.” He hung up.

Giles’ hands were shaking. “That was Xander. He and Drusilla were ambushed. By Angelus.” He saw lightning arcs surround Raiden. “Xander got to her in time. He’s asking for you and I, Lord Raiden. And wants everyone else to stay.” Giles pulled away Raiden from the others. “Xander is scared.”

The two left swift as the wind.

+

Giles and Raiden walked in to see Xander pacing. “Son.” “Xander.” Giles and Raiden said at the same time. “You have to sit. You’ll make yourself dizzy.” Giles mentioned.

Xander sat back down. “We’re getting married. I asked her before we were ambushed. I saw it on her face. She wants it. More than anything.” Raiden placed a hand on Xander’s shoulder.

“You must have faith that things will be fine.” Raiden tried to calm Xander.

The doctor walked in. “Are you family of Drusilla Giles?” This caught Giles attention, but said nothing.

Xander stood up. “I’m Xander Harris. I’m her fiancée. What is the matter doctor? Is Drusilla okay?” He was desperate.

The doctor flipped through the paperwork. “Mr. Harris, first things first, you are aware that your future wife is a vampire?” Xander nodded, not expecting that. “Well, she had several cuts. And the plasma given to her is helping her.” The doctor went to the second page. “Also, the babies are doing fine.” He mentioned, not skipping a beat.

Xander’s jaw dropped. “Wait. You said babies? Drusilla is pregnant?” That bit of news hit him harder than any punch Xander has ever received. “I’m going to be a dad? How could that happen?” Giles looked at him like, ‘how do you think?’. “I mean, I know how that could happen. But with me being me and her being her.” A smile spread across his face. “I’m going to be father.”

The doctor just smiled. “Congratulations, Mr. Harris. And you, too, Mister Giles. You’re going to be a grandfather.” He turned his attention to the third man. “I’m sorry. And you are, sir?”

Raiden smiled widely. “I’m Xander’s father. The other grandfather.” Raiden looked upward to see his mother smiling.

The doctor spoke up again. “Mr. Harris, while it is bending the rules, you may spend the night with your fiancée. I’m sure she would like to see a familiar face. Right this way.” Xander was so blown away by this bit of information, he missed a blue police box down the hallway. {That’s right fans, the doctor is The Doctor.}

+

The next morning arrived and Drusilla woke up to see her future husband holding her hand. “Kitten.” She spoke softly. During her healing sleep, she had a another vision. Letting her know everything will turn out well.

A little snort caught her attention. And laughed. “Wake up, Xander.”

Xander picked up his head. “D. Are you alright? What do you remember?” His pulse skyrocketed.

Drusilla smiled. “Well. I remember a sexual hurricane asking me to marry him.” She reached over to the ring. “And I never got to answer that handsome man.” Drusilla slid it on. “And that answer is, yes. Yes, I will marry you Xander.”

Xander kissed her on the lips. No French Kissing this time. Then something came back to him. “Oh! Drusilla, I almost forgot. The doctor told me last night.” Drusilla put a finger on his lips.

“I know, Xander. A couple of nights ago, I saw the future. Our future. You, me and our daughters.” She pulled Xander into her bed. “A future without fighting the night. A future full of sunshine. A future where I’m a normal human.”

Xander and Drusilla started to have sex in the hospital room. Until a voice caught their attention. “I believe that’s what started all this.” Xander looked back to see his father. And blushed bright red.

“I agree.” Giles mentioned from behind. “And why did you give Drusilla my name?”

Xander shrugged. “I couldn’t think of anything else. We weren’t married yet. So I couldn’t give her my name, plus, Drusilla thinks of you as a father.” Drusilla, to her credit, just nodded.

Giles smiled. “The doctor said she can be released tonight. I think you two have plenty to discuss. And, before I forget, Xander. Congratulations on becoming a father.” The two men left, and Giles mentioned something. “Lord Raiden, I have a 200 year old Scotch for special occasions. I’d say this is the perfect reason to crack it open. What do you say?”

Raiden replied. “Can’t wait for it, Ripper.”

+

The next week and it was all around the school. Xander Harris was having sex with a knock-out, and is going to be a father. His friends were patting him on the back.

While the jerks, you know who I’m talking about, were flat out jealous. Larry and Oz grabbed Xander during lunch and dragged the future father and husband into the library. With everyone there. And a banner was hanging from the ceiling. “Congratulations, Xander and Drusilla.” Xander was flummoxed. “What’s going on guys?”

Larry was beaming, ear-to-ear. “This is a baby shower, genius. Everyone in this room pitched in.” Xander looked all around. All of his adult mentors were there. And his fellow students and best friends. And also his parents are there. “Plus, this weekend is going to be the best Bachelor Party in the history of all parties.” All of his guy friends whooped out loud.

Xander laughed. “Sorry to disappoint, but D and I aren’t getting married until after graduation.” He smiled at the ‘geek/jock squad’. “So you have a whole other year to figure that out.” He was so happy to see his friends around him.

Kendra, true to her word, was over her jealousy. But it was transferred to Dawn. “What’s Xander’s new phone number? Oh, yeah. 1-800-I’m-dating-a-hoe.” She remarked to Willow. “Meow!”

That made her feel better. “Thanks, Willow. I never got a ‘meow’ before.” She walked off, not a care in the world.

Xander walked to Willow. “I thought you were over this, Willow.” Feeling more than a little let down.

Willow had to do damage control. “I am, Xander. That thing there? It was for Dawn’s sole benefit. She’s 13, and needs to feel like she has an ally. And I understand where she’s coming from. She’ll get over it. Just like I did.” Willow ran off to be with her boyfriend.

He heard laughter coming from the table. And seeing it left a feeling of cold dread in his stomach. Drusilla, Buffy, Cordelia and Aura were having a good time. “Perfect, just perfect. My current love, with my ex, my friend and the president of the ‘I Love Xander Harris’ club. This will not end well.” He composed himself. “Hey, my favorite ladies. What’s going on?” Xander asked.

Drusilla smiled. “Oh. We were just discussing the merits of having a man with the full package.” Her eye line settled on Xander’s jewels.

Cordelia and Aura were perturbed for some reason. “Come on, Drusilla. Don’t leave us hanging.” Aura complained. This set the four into another fit of giggles.

Xander was close to losing it. “Please don’t.” He begged.

Buffy and Drusilla smirked. “When it’s flaccid, that thing could bludgeon anyone.” Buffy started. “And when aroused? It can stake a vampire through the heart.”

The four laughed together. And now they all have a mental image to go with their dreams.

Giles and Raiden pulled Xander aside. “We must talk, son. It’s important.” His father was serious. Giles added. “The blow you dealt to Angelus is severe. It will take him weeks, if not months, to heal. So that will be our advantage.”

Xander nodded. “Strike him when he’s down.” Raiden nodded. “And destroy that statue.”

“What are we waiting for?” Xander asked. Giles responded. “Tonight Xander.” Raiden added in. “Prevent it from ever opening.”

+

That evening, the three men gathered around. “Does anyone else know about this?” Xander asked.

Raiden shook his head. “No. Just the three of us.”

Giles was dressed in something more suited for this than Tweed. Something from his Mortal Kombat days. “As it should be. Go in. Kill anything without a pulse.” Giles was slipping away, and Ripper was out to play.

“Let’s go.” Raiden ordered.

+

Angelus was just finishing a book for the portal, when a bright flash appeared before him. And a fast punch landed him on his ass. “Time’s up, Deadboy. You die tonight.” Xander threatened his arch-enemy.

He threw another punch. “That was for Buffy!” A kick slid him across the floor. “That was for me!” Xander was ready for the death blow. “And this is for Drusilla!” He raised his hands and lightning formed, leaving his greatest weapon.

Blitzkrieg. German for ‘Lightning’.

And slammed down on the monster. So much lightning went out, it filled the room and shattered the windows.

After the light show was done, Xander looked down. The force dusted Angelus, but also crystallized the dust. Leaving a frozen, frightened former friend.

A voice popped up. “Thank you, Xander.” He turned to see a ghost apparition of Angelus. “You’ve done something that not even Buffy would have achieved. She doesn’t have the heart for it. Buffy doesn’t have the courage. But you do Xander. You’ve set my soul free. Thank you, my friend.” A light surrounded Liam and dissipated.

A loud boom caught his attention. Xander ran to see his father and Giles surrounded by demons. He raised his hammer and called down lightning to obliterate the remaining henchmen.

“The statue?” Xander asked.

Giles and Raiden stood. “Dealt with in the proper way.” Giles mentioned.

Xander was confused. “Translation?” He asked his father.

Raiden smiled. “We used TNT. That statue is rubble. The earth is protected for now.” He looked at the pile of debris. “But someone else will fill the void.”

+

A car is speeding out of Sunnydale. “Goodbye, Ducks. I’m happy for you.”

+

The next morning, Xander snuck into bed. But a voice stopped him. “Did you really think I wouldn’t know. That I didn’t know what you had planned? I am a Seer for a reason, Kitten.” Xander looked over to see D completely naked. “And I am also very proud of you. So get stripped and accept your reward.” The pregnancy added weight to D’s breasts.

And Xander set a speed record. He tore his clothes off before his erection came to full mast. And laid down on the bed. And his 24 inch cock was waiting.

Drusilla stepped upward and slid down to the hilt. She stood still for a moment. Taking in it all. And sighing. “I’ve missed this so much, Kitten.” Drusilla moved her hands down to her overstretched vagina, and massaged it.

Xander started to thrust upward so much so, he thought he could touch the womb. And it felt great. Plunging it in even further than before.

In the throes of lovemaking, Xander noticed D’s breasts were leaking milk. Using his demigod strength, Xander used his cock like a lever. And tilted Drusilla downward enough to start sucking on her gargantuan tits.

First one, then the other.

After draining the milk jugs, Xander was filled. “I’m filled. Now it’s your turn, D.” He slid her off and moved her in line with his still horny nightstick. “You look like you want this, babe.”

Drusilla lost all control and swallowed it all on the first attempt. She sucked so much, that the skin flowed with her. And after 15 minutes, Drusilla felt the first spurt and when at it like a pro. But this time, D didn’t stop until it went flaccid.

And the two, after exhausting themselves, fell asleep.

+

D was having another vision. But this time, a woman whom she did know appeared. “Fear not, young one. I mean you no trouble. I am Xander’s grandmother. For your courage and his bravery, not to mention your love for each other, I have been given permission to give you the greatest gift.” She stopped to look at D’s belly. “Second greatest gift. When you awaken in the morning Drusilla, you will be human. No longer will you be a vampire. And the visions will be no more. There are still dark forces that would use that against you. And my grandson. Be well, and take care of those great-granddaughters of mine.” She requested.

+

The next morning and Drusilla arose to find a single ray of sunshine hit her. And she wasn’t on fire. She reached over and grabbed Xander’s hand and put it over her, once again, beating heart.

Xander woke up to see his love bathed in sunlight. “I’m human, Kitten. I’m human.” Drusilla cried tears of joy.

+

The next few years were chaotic and dismal. Kendra died saving the triplets. A new Slayer was called. Her name is Faith. Giles was fired from the Council. And was replaced with Wesley.

The mayor turned out to be the main force of evil in town. So when Lord Raiden found out, Richard Wilkins the 3rd, well actually he was the 1st, was nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash. And then the First showed up during their college years.

And it was almost too close to call for a while. The First’s minion, Caleb, gouged out Xander’s left eye. But Xander got even. By flash-frying the psycho.

And curiously enough, Spike was the one who saved their lives. He blew into town, trying to get Drusilla back. But one look at her and he turned the other way.

And no one really knows what happened to Cordelia. Last reports see her with an Irishman who looks kind of like Angel. But that has to be impossible, right?

The Summers family was eventually extended. Buffy met and fell in love with an undercover military agent. Assigned to keep the monsters in check.

Dawn finally outgrew her childhood crush, and started to date Andrew.

But the biggest shock of all was when Joyce married Rupert. The girls were happy to have a solid father figure in their lives. So that meant Xander and his family are in-laws to the Summers’ family.

Despite the happiness in bloom, the core members got together to form a new Council of Watchers. Leaving everyone with their own expertise. Jonathan and Willow were handling the electronics. Giles was, essentially, headmaster. Buffy and Faith were training all the newly called Slayers. Andrew was the public relations go-to guy. Dawn is the one who strategizes everything. While Larry and Amy are dividing their time. Between teaching/cooking and raising their baby. {Hey! I know Larry is gay! Still is! But maybe Amy wanted a child and Larry, being the good friend, supplied the sperm.}

And a portion of the estate is used for training combatants for future generations. With, a now powerless and mortal, Raiden training them for the Mortal Kombat.

And what of Xander and Drusilla? Well, they found a nice piece of green next to the shire. And they lived happily ever after.

What? You don’t believe us? Well, we are their daughters. I’m Jessica. I’m Joyce. And I’m Jenny. Signing off.

The End


End file.
